Intellectual and Developmental Diabilities
Angela Marchetto Intellectual and developmental disabilities Characteristics Basic Definitions ((http://aaidd.org/intellectual-disability/definition/faqs-on-intellectual-disability#.U_rBBfldXz4) Developmental Disabilities -This is an umbrella term that includes intellectual disability but also includes other disabilities that are apparent during childhood. -Defined as severe chronic disabilities that can be cognitive or physical or both. The disabilities appear before the age of 22 and are likely to be lifelong. Some developmental disabilities are largely physical issues, such as cerebral palsy or epilepsy. Some individuals may have a condition that includes a physical and intellectual disability, for example Down syndrome or fetal alcohol syndrome.” Intellectual Disabilities -The "cognitive” part of this definition. A disability that is broadly related to thought processes. Because intellectual and other developmental disabilities often co-occur, intellectual disability professionals often work with people who have both types of disabilities. Deeper Definition of Intellectual Disablities '(Hallahan, 2012 and http://aaidd.org/intellectual-disability/definition#.U_t9wPldXz4,2013) - The current AAIDD definition is “Intellectual Disability is a disability characterized by significant limitations in both intellectual functioning and in adaptive behavior, which covers many everyday social and practical skills. This disability originates before the age of 18.” * See infographic-"Signs of Intellectual Disability in Children" ''What else? ''(Hallahan, 2012 Der-Chung Lai et at.,2014) -This is a definition that has changed over the years. -Seven different endorsed definitions of intellectual disabilities since the 1950s. -Identified by *Intellectual functioning of a person-the ability to learn, reason and problems solve *Adaptive behaviors of a person-conceptual, practical and social skills that people use in their everyday lives -Characteristics may be influenced by culture and environment -Limitations in individuals often coexist with strengths -Early intervention can improve the IQ of a child with intellectual disabilities ''Classifications (''Hallahan, 2012) -The American Psychological Associations classification of intellectual disability. Many school systems do use them as a way to address the needs of children with intellectual disabilities. These are as Follows: § Mild-IQ of 50-70 § Moderate-IQ of 35-50 § Severe-IQ of 20-35 § Profound-IQ below 20 '''Causes of exceptionality '(Hallahan, 2012) -The causes of intellectual disabilities identified as having developed ruing prenatal, perinatal and postnatal stages of life § Prenatal o Chromosomal Disorders-Down Syndrome, Fragile X Syndrome, Prader-Willli Syndrome, Williams Syndrome o Inborn Errors of Metabolism-Phenylketonuria (PKU) o Developmental Disorder of Brain Formation-Microcephalus, Hydrocephalus o Environmental Influences-Fetal Alcohol Spectrum Disorders, Rubella § Perinatal o Anoxia, Low Birthweight, infections § Postnatal o Biological Postnatal Causes-Meningitis, Encephalitis o Psycho-social Postnatal Causes-Poor environmental circumstances, i.e. neglect, abuse and under- stimulation. 'Identification Process for Exceptionality '(Hallahan, 2012) -People with intellectual disabilities are identified through intelligence testing and adaptive behavior testing. § Intelligence testing-Test of intellectual ablity-Wisc-IV § Adaptive Behavior Testing-Test of everyday skills-Interviews, observations, and self-report techniques 'Learning Characteristics '(Hallahan, 2012) There is difficulty in the following areas of -Attention -Memory -Language -Self-regulation -Metacognition -Motivation -Social development -Gullibility 'Accommodations '(Hallahan, 2012) -Considerations for the degree to which the person is intellectually disabled -The lesser the intellectual disability the more emphasis on academic skills. -The greater the degree of disability to more self-help is stressed. -Blending of academics and functional skills -Use of systematic instruction-Instruction in real life settings and with real materials -Accommodations are made for testing *Scheduling *Presentation format *Response format *Alternative assessments 'Least Restrict Environment '(Hallahan, 2012) -Can range from general education to residential facilities -The students who are less severely disabled are the most integrated. 'Assistive Technology Resources '(Hallahan, 2012 and Haynes, 2013) -Assistive technology is described as any piece of equipment or system that is used to increase, maintain or improve functional capabilities of individuals with disabilities. o Helpful when the goal is increased independence o They have a positive impact o Must be goal related o The people(professionals, family and friends) who are interacting with the person with intellectual disability have good training/understanding of the technology -Use of audio visual technologies to support learning can promote growth in areas of daily living o Cooking o Self-care o Keeping Check book '''ProfessionalOrganization Links http://www.thearc.org/ http://aaidd.org/ http://www.nacdd.org/ http://www.clearhelper.org/resources/cwa/sites/orgs/ID/US/ References Hallahan. D. P., (2012), Exceptional Learners: An Introduction to Special Education (12th ed.), Pearson Education, Inc. Definition of Intellectual Disability. http://aaidd.org/. (2013). Retrieved from http://aaidd.org/intellectual-disability/definition#.U_uD4fldXz4 Frequently Asked Questions on Intellectual Disability. http://aaidd.org/. (2013). Retrieved from http://aaidd.org/intellectual-disability/definition/faqs-on- intellectual-disability#.U_rBBfldXz4 Haynes, S. (2013). In-Service Assistive Technology Training to Support People With Intellectual and Developmental Disablities: A Case Study. Rehabilitation, Research, Policy and Education, 27(1), 18-31. Retrieved from http://web.a.ebscohost.com.ezproxy.apollolibrary.com Der-Chung, L., Chung-Hsin, C., Yuh-Ming, H. Jiun-Horng L., Shu-Fen, Y. How-Ran, G. & Yen-Cheng, T. (2014, July). Predictors of effectiveness in early intervention of children with intellectual disability: a retrospective cohort study . BMC Pediatrics, 14(), 170-177. Retrieved from http://go.galegroup.com/ps/i.do?id=GALE%7CA374639720&v=2